


Jealousy

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Rain In Gotham [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Oswald knows how happy Ed is with...HER. He cannot possibly stamp out his best friend's happiness. Especially since he had worked so hard to help Oswald achieve his own. Ed is happy with Isabella, and so in love with this beautiful woman. So, why does the thought of Oswald meeting with his ex, Jim Gordon, get under his skin and make his chest tight?





	

A loud buzzing woke Jim Gordon up from his alcohol-induced sleep, which he was slightly irritated about. When he reached for his phone blindly, he couldn’t find it. He looked to his window, and it was still dark. Groaning, he reached over and turned the lamp on his nightstand on. He finally found his phone, which had stopped buzzing, but when he opened it, he saw a few missed texts. One from Harvey, and…several from Oswald. He sat up in bed, and opened the ones from Oswald first. What he saw made very little sense. 

From: Os

Jim?

You’re probably asleep by now, but when you get the chance, call me. I just…need someone to talk to. Please? 

Thank you. 

I was going to tell him yesterday, Jim. I planned a special dinner and everything. 

I am an idiot. Why would he want me anyway? 

What?? Jim thought. What in the hell is going on? He glanced at the time in the right hand corner of his phone. It was only 4 in the morning. He knew Os was asleep by now, so he wouldn’t wake him. What in the hell happened in the span of a week? Did Ed hurt him? He had warned that manipulative son of a bitch, but Jim guessed the message didn’t sink in. Jim placed his phone back on the nightstand and tried to fall back to sleep. It wasn’t easy; he kept thinking about if Oswald was in trouble or not. He smiled a little, thinking how Oswald would tell him he could take care of himself, thank you very much. Jim knew how cunning and intelligent Oswald was. However, he was serious when he told Harvey he tended to give people the benefit of the doubt, even when they didn’t deserve it. He certainly did for him. He tossed and turned until he was finally so exhausted that he dozed off, not even remembering when. 

“Why does this not have a final copy ready for me to sign, Melinda?” Oswald was asking his secretary, annoyed. 

“Because it needs your approval before it goes to final copy, sir,” Melinda informed him, with a smile. She continued typing away on the computer at her desk, emailing some person or other. He couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed at her, since it wasn’t her fault. He was on edge as it was, and decided it wouldn’t be in his best interest to hire a new secretary if this one ran off crying. Oswald sighed. 

“Very well. I’ll take this back to my office and read over it, once again. Honestly, you would think that cleaning up the potholes would be a given in this city. They are everywhere, causing all sorts of problems.” Oswald muttered, walking back to his office. He tried to shut the door, but someone’s hand prevented it from closing. Ed, he thought. For God’s sake…he didn’t need to see his Chief of Staff right now, considering said man was the one making him clench his jaw so tightly it hurt. 

“Yes, Ed? I am busy,” Oswald told him, taking a seat. 

“Yes, I can see that. However, I just needed to tell you I am taking this afternoon off.” Ed informed him, with a giddy smile on his face. Oswald tried to keep his breathing steady as he smiled back at his friend. 

“Big plans?” Oswald asked, trying his best to sound happy. He knew he was failing miserably. Thankfully, Ed sometimes missed emotional cues in one's face, and this was one of those times. Thank God for small mercies, Oswald thought. 

“Oh! Yes, actually. I am taking Isabella to the Art Museum. She does love modern art, and she rarely gets a chance to go, since she is busy with the library. You know she is the only one who files---“

“The books correctly and in the right order, by title and author, all according to the Dewey Decimal System. Yes, Ed. You have told me,” Oswald hoped that didn’t come off as mean as it sounded. He was happy that Ed was happy…he just didn’t expect it to be without him. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. All of your important papers have been signed and filed, save for the one you have there. Also, your scheduled meeting this evening with the Underworld is all set to go. Is there anything else you need me to do before I leave?” Ed asked, with a smile. Oswald looked into the eyes of Ed. He truly saw nothing but happiness and he positively glowed with it. He couldn’t possibly put a damper on it, no matter how much it was breaking his heart to do so. A knock on the door interrupted them. Gabe stuck his head in. 

“Boss? Someone to see you.” He informed Oswald. 

“Who is it?” Oswald wanted nothing more than to hide in his office for the rest of the day. Suddenly, he was very tired. 

“Gordon,” Gabe grumbled. "You want me to show him in or send him away?" 

“Oh! Just a few moments, Gabe. Thank you!” Oswald told him. He remembered the texts he sent Jim a few nights ago, and their conversation he had had with him when he called the next day. They talked for a while, Jim saying that he should just tell Ed how he felt, but Oswald shot that idea down. He could do with seeing a good friend today, he decided. “Ed, that’s all I need for today. Thank you,” 

“What is he doing here?” Ed asked, coolly. 

“My guess is to talk to me,” Oswald replied, raising an eyebrow. “Problem?” 

“N-no. No problem at all,” Ed didn’t understand why he had this pang of jealousy in his chest. They were friends, Oswald and Jim. Just like HE and Oswald were friends. But, Oswald looked like his mood improved tenfold when he heard it was Jim to see him, didn’t he? A traitorous voice in his head said. He shoved that to the back of his mind. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Oswald,” 

“Yes, Ed. Tomorrow,” Oswald said, smiling. Ed nodded once, and left the room, leaving the door open. After he gathered his things to leave and go pick up Isabella, he saw Jim walking beside Gabriel on his way to Oswald’s office. He noticed Jim had gained some muscle since he worked at GCPD. Being a bounty hunter had its perks, he supposed. Noticing that, though, made the jealousy he felt burn even hotter. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He left the Manor, thinking about Isabella and how happy she would be that he was surprising her with this date. But, even the promise of her sweet words and kisses could not totally distract the way he was feeling about Oswald being alone with HIM.

**Author's Note:**

> Another bunny that wouldn't leave. I figured I would out these as a series of one shots that can be linked together. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
